Wú Lanfên
| birthday = August 30 | age = 3200+ | gender = Female | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 78 kg (171 lb.) | blood type = B+ | affiliation = Soul King | previous affiliation = | profession = Balancer of Souls | position = Major | previous position = | branch = Detention Corps | previous branch = | partner = Mamoru Nakatani Ren Nakatani Máo Yǒng | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Balancer Techniques | sealed form = Qīng Zhàng Chē | released form = Qūzhújiàn | story debut = | roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Relapse | japanese voice = | english voice = }} '''Wú Lanfên (吳蘭芬, "Military Orchid Fragrance") is a and a member of the ancient Balancers of Souls. She serves as a Major of the Detention Corps under Mamoru Nakatani. Appearance Lanfên is a very tall, well-endowed and quite muscular mature woman of Chinese descent. Her silhouette is lean and shapely, if somewhat robust at the same time. She has short, dark grey hair and dark brown eyes. The features of her face are rather delicate. She has a tan complexion and a small tatoo on her right temple: 隳 (Huī, "Ruin"). She wears a variant of the standard Balancer uniform, which consists of a white tank top, black vest, white baggy trousers and yellow hard-cuffed boots. In addition, she wears a set of jewellery which includes a golden necklace and a pair of earrings, all of them with embedded gems. Personality Wú appears to be a collected and taciturn person at first. Normally, she speaks little and maintains a level-headed and melancholic attitude. However, her behaviour changes drastically once she enters combat. In truth, she is a bloodthirsty warrior who greatly enjoys the intensity of combat. She becomes ferocious, relentless and violent, attempting to cause as much damage as possible at every opportunity. History Wú Lanfên was born in the ancient past. Unlike the vast majority of women at that time, she decided to become a warrior. This decision was highly controversial and resulted in her being viewed with hatred and contempt by male warriors. However, her exceptional prowess was grudgingly respected, so men of wealth often hired her to destroy their foes. Unfortunately, the ill will toward her had ultimately grown too strong. One day she was confronted by a small army. Lanfên fought, with many of the enemies perishing to her nearly inhuman might, although she was indeed only human. In the end she was overwhelmed through sheer numerical advantage. The victorious warriors ravished and mutilated her viciously. The damage she had sustained proved lethal''Ruination, Part 1. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Wú Lanfên was created not only to bolster the ranks of named Detention Corps members, but also to try out the unusual weapon that is a meteor hammer. Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium *Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Balancer of Souls Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Souls